


Civilized

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, Bigotry & Prejudice, Cussing, High School, Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LGBTQ Themes, Moving, Multi, New School, Pride, Racism, Sexism, Smosh Games - Freeform, Smosh Pit - Freeform, Tags May Change, diversity, new kid, this is what i come up with at hockey games guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Courtney Miller, a junior in high school, moves to a new school for the fourth time in the past three years. Yes, it's getting tiring. Yes, she may have to make it through the semester with no friends. Unless...Or, an AU where Courtney moves to a new school with the Smosh Games and Smosh Pit guys and makes friends with a very diverse group of juniors.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Civilized

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Knew?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256684) by [R_Sublett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Sublett/pseuds/R_Sublett). 

> I may rename this later. So, I decided we need more high school AUs and pride stuff. Also, I'm working on a booth for a diversity festival about prejudice and books reflecting the reader, so I decided to write about bullies that don't give any sh*ts but eventually get what they deserve. Yes, you'll get a noice, satisfying comeback at the end. I promise. I'm still not sure where this is going relationship-wise, but you'll VERY likely get LGBTQ stuff and straight stuff. Maybe even some gender stuff. I just want to thank R_Sublett for making such amazing stories that inspire me so much, and I've got some one-shots with a bit of the stuff you'll see here soon mixed in as well. You're probably tired of me now, so read on, weary traveler!

_ New school, new me. _ At least, that’s what Courtney Miller always told herself. Some parents are just crazy. Like hers. They were always moving for work, and there were also many weekend business trips. This was her fourth high school in the past three years. Crazy.  _ Maybe I’ll just be myself this time,  _ she thought.  _ Nah, that’s crazy. It depends on the school’s vibes. _ She opened her locker first try - a rarity.  _ Is today a lucky day? _ She tossed in her backpack and shut the door. With her binder full of notebooks and supplies, she headed off to her homeroom with her head down. That is until she nearly ran into someone. She looked up timidly to see a beaming, pretty, Asian girl. It was her fault they almost crashed.

“Are you Courtney Miller, the new girl?” She asked enthusiastically. Court had once been like a golden retriever: friendly and loyal to anyone and everyone. But, past experiences and moving often had dulled her shine.

“Uh, yeah.” She didn’t know how to react or what to expect.  _ Is she going to make fun of me? Follow me? Cling to me? What? _

“Sweet! I’m Olivia Sui. We have a lot of classes together, starting with homeroom.”  _ Did all of the teachers tell their classes about a new student? This unusual… _ Courtney was used to having teachers who just called her name during attendance on her first day and acted like she’d been there all year. Most of them paid no attention to her.

“Okay,” Courtney mumbled shyly. Olivia probably didn’t hear her.

“You’ll love Mr. Bereta! We all call him by his first name, Joe, though, since he’s more of a friend than a teacher.”

“Cool.”  _ Olivia seems like the kind of girl I want to be friends with. She’s just my type, I guess. _ “Who’s we?” The two were probably nearing the classroom by then.

“Oh, so every time someone new moves to the school, we sort of add them to the group. None of us have been here all three years so far. It all started when Ian and,” she hesitated, “Anthony both moved here mid-freshman year. Anthony came first, then Ian around a week later, and they really hit it off. Anthony has since,” she searched for the right word, “left to go to a boarding school in another state.” Courtney nodded and Olivia’s positive energy returned to her. “But you’ll love everyone else! Oh, and this is Joe’s room!” They entered the somewhat spacious classroom and Courtney saw, well, chaos. A black kid with a cool hat was lounging on two desks and a nerdy-looking white boy with glasses and curly brown hair was tossing grapes into his mouth. Another nerdy, glasses-wearing guy with black hair was flipping through some comics with a geeky-looking, glasses-wearing black guy with a Marvel baseball cap on and a guy with his hair in a silver-dyed layered bob. Another Asian girl with electric purple hair had her earbuds in and was jamming to some music while scrolling through her phone with a creepy-looking guy with fiery red, orange, and yellow hair. They laughed and threw their heads back. A pale boy with dark chocolate hair was arguing with a black girl of the same hair color over something, and a tanned blonde boy was sitting in the middle, clearly not taking a side. A boy with glasses and mud-brown hair in a bowl-cut sat by him and started a conversation. A skinny guy with brown hair slipped past the two girls and went to sit by fire-hair guy.

“Okay, explain this chaos to me,” Courtney requested. Olivia giggled and they went to sit in the back, away from the action. 

“Well, everyone who’s new to the school in our year gets plopped in this homeroom, so it’s literally just our group.” Then she started pointing and giving names. “Blonde guy? That’s Shayne Topp. He’s fit and funny, a theatre guy. He’s talking to Ian Hecox, who I already told you about. Pale guy is Damien Haas, also a funny theatre person, and he’s arguing with Ericka Bozeman. NEVER call her that, though, she goes by Boze. Like, even teachers call her that. Yeah, we’re a pretty chill high school. Over there, with the purple hair, that’s Mari Takahashi. Don’t get us mixed up, not all Asians are the same.”

“There’s definitely a noticeable difference. Especially in hair color.” Olivia gratefully smiled.

“THANK YOU! God, it happens so often! Anyways, Mari’s chatting with David Moss, but I swear, more nicknames, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE calls him Lasercorn.” Courtney opened her mouth to question, but Olivia continued. “Don’t ask, just do.” Courtney chuckled at the quote. “He’s a gamer and is honestly quite creepy. Especially when he stares. At anything. Next to Lasercorn is Matt Sohinki, we call him Sohinki. Also a gamer, and talks in text abbreviations. Like, he’ll actually peer over your shoulder at the memes you’re watching on your phone and just be like, ‘LOL’. Guy with the cool hat? That’s Keith Leak Jr., A.K.A. Keith. He’s a huge Michael Jackson fan, don’t bring up whether he ‘did it’ or not, it’ll become a full-blown argument. Happens every time. He’s hanging out - no, enslaving - Noah Grossman. He’s a conspiracy theorist and ends every rant with ‘I don’t know’. That weirdo with the black hair and glasses is Joshua Ovenshire. The name sounds like it should be in a DC comic book, but he goes by Joven. He’s also a gamer. Half the people here are. He’s also kind of pervy… moving on! He’s chatting with Amra Ricketts, EVERYONE,” Olivia emphasized, “calls him Flitz. He’s pretty cool, and he’s funny too, most of us are. And by him is Wes, a real sweetie and by far the most childish. And you know me. Olivia Sui, the crazy Asian girl that everyone called Mari for a week!” Courtney laughed.”So, can you describe yourself kind of like I did for everyone else?” The warning bell rang.

“Um, well, my name’s Courtney Miller and I am a funny girl who likes to sing and act. I sometimes play video games too.”

“Awesome! You’re going to fit in just fine!” Court laughed nervously.

“I hope so!”

“Hey, Courtney, come sit with us!” The blonde guy, Shayne, called. She looked to Olivia, who nodded and got up to go with her. They walked over and Mr. Bereta, Joe, entered the classroom as the bell rang.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 6/5/2020: abandoned/discontinued


End file.
